


Metawin's Strange Pet Shop

by klawfeedingcats



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree is Whipped, Bright is a veterinary student, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Win Metawin is whipped, Win is a bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klawfeedingcats/pseuds/klawfeedingcats
Summary: [A BrightWin fanfic.]Although everyone has been telling that not all human are kind, and that living in the city alone is way too dangerous, Win somehow adores his human form, and also the human's life.Owner of a cute and small but helpful pets shop, Win is living his dream life. The best part of this is that he can try tons of good food and have uncountable amazing experience and adventure.But life has never been easy. Even for someone like Win. He has a little secret and it's hard to explain.orA BrightWin AU in which Bright is a veterinary student and Win is a rabbit.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Metawin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing piece ever and English is not my mother tongue so please excuse if there are any mistakes. Please let me know what you think about my work 💕
> 
> Do not re-up without permission.

_**\- Win's POV -** _

  
I hardly open my eyes and feel a sharp pain in my ankle. Seems like it was injured badly, or even worse, broken.

Every single nerve inside me is screaming while my heart keeps bumping way too fast. It is like my chest will burst any second now. My head is spinning like I am sitting on a non-stop roller coaster.

It is quite late already. The only light source I can see is from the street nearby. My vision is a mess. Everything is so blurry, just like when you try to capture a photo in portrait mode but there is no subject, only background. The bokeh effect obviously looks way better on a well-captured photo rather than with a headache like what I am having. It took me a while to start recognizing what is around. That is when I notice where I am right now.

It is a small alley with a dead-end. I was probably laying at the back of it, besides me is a huge bin and some trash cans.

Since when do we have such giant bin and trash cans like this in the city? Isn't that too much?

My ears start shivering. I instinctively sniff a few times, relieved a little bit when I sense no danger. The alley is empty. I heard people talking distantly, probably on the main street ahead. I know I should get out of here, then go back home, but the pain is too much to bear. Not only my ankle, but my whole body is hurt as I have just got hit by a truck!

So the thing is...

What am I doing here?

Memories slowly come back to me.

I was on my way home, as usual, enjoying my little walk while secretly observing people on the street. Although many stores had closed at that time, some food shops and the convenience store on the street corner are still open. There was distant chattering, which makes the street lively and calm at the same time. The smell of food is so aromatic keeping my mind at ease. I had just left my small pet shop. It only takes about 15-20 minutes to walk and I enjoy this neighborhood a lot.

I bought a mini condo in the new residential about a year ago. The area is quite safe, but since it's not a busy street, it creeps me out a bit. Actually, I don't usually leave that late. Although it has been a while and the city is not too quiet at night, I am still not a fan of darkness, just like other members of my family. But today is the end of the month, I was busy with the stocking process.

"It's ok, Win. Nothing gonna happen." I calm myself, try walking faster.

Then, I remembered I was walking past this alley when someone dragged me in. A cold piece of metal, which I am pretty sure is a knife, is put to my neck.

"Don't you dare scream. Wallet! Anything valuable! Hands out!" he snapped.

I was shocked. But I tried my best to stay calm, although my heart is instinctively beating crazily. I would be doomed if I got panic now.

Sadly, humans are creatures born with full potential, but some of them ended up in misery. This man, for instance.

"Let go!" I firmly said. I am well-prepared for situations like this since I decided to live on my own. My human form has been described as huge and muscular, and my agility is no joke. I could even feel the man, who is shorter than me, was struggling to keep me under his control. But I don't want to fight, if not needed.

The man obviously didn't accept that. Suddenly I felt pain at the back of my knee that made me kneel. But I immediately nudged my elbows backward hardly. I heard him groan. The knife was also removed a little bit from my neck, so I took my chance to slide and kick back. He was able to step back to avoid that kick. But only in a second, with the knife in his hand, he rushed towards me.

This is no good.

I was still on the ground, my knee was stiff because of his attack earlier. So, I only had one choice. I quickly rolled over so that I could lock him with my hand, to stop him from throbbing me. At that point, I managed to see his face.

Why is it so familiar?

\---

_"Win, just leave the stock 'til tomorrow, Pi will help you na? It's getting dark."_

_"Oh, P'May~ I'm a grown-up man now. No needs to worry!"_

_"But they said there is a dangerous criminal in the area recently. Polices are still looking for him. Look, it's on the news now." P'May showed me her phone. The man definitely has a crazy look in his eyes._

_"Oi, it also said that they just increased the number of policemen here to keep the citizens safe. Besides, I move like a flash bunny Pi, he won't be able to catch me ha ha."_

_"Win..." I understand if she is worried about me. P'May is my best friend and also as a mom. We work together as partners, sharing the rent of this place. I own a pet shop , and her vet clinic is at the back. "At least try to leave not too late okay? Your street is not so busy at night, you know that, don't you?" P'May insisted._

_"Okay, I got it P'. I'll just stay for a little while then I'll leave soon. Okay?" I gave her my bunny smile to assure._

_"Okay then... see you tomorrow." She already how stubborn I am. She slightly sighed, shook a head and smiled with me before leaving._

_"See you tomorrow!"_

_But I didn't. The fact is, I am very confident with my speed, as well as the strength of my human form. I was training hard to be able to protect myself. So, why should I be worried then?_

_Besides, I'm a lucky bunny._

\---

But that crazy look was staring at me. I guess I had overestimated my luck this time.

The man looks exhausted, but he is reckless, and that makes him very dangerous. Even though I am stronger, the struggle was real. Though I managed to fight back and able to stand up, I still had no clues of how to run away. His moves had no rule at all and I could barely predict what he gonna do next. He kept swinging his knife, push me to the dead-end. If I run now, he might cut or throb me at the back. Running and avoiding him around made me panting like hell. I could barely talk.

Then I had an idea.

While trying to defend myself, I use every chance I have to bang on the bins and trash cans nearby. The residential area might be tranquil but there are actually many household living not too far away from here. I was able to make some very loud noise, hopefully, that would catch someone's attention out there. I also screamed once or twice to alert people, if there are any, but then I decided to save my strength.

"Stop it!" I guessed he figured out what I was trying to do. "Shut the f*** up!"

I obviously would not stop, you freak!

Then he rushed toward again. He was fast. I defended. The knife dropped off when I successfully caught his hand and bent it while he groaned loudly. I immediately kicked the knife so that it went further away.

But then...

"Arrgghhhhhhh!" That was me screaming painfully.

I had no idea what happened, but I knew that my left wrist was just broken.

No.

My bracelet.

"Let go!" I shouted at him. The man was holding on to my silver bracelet, trying to tear it of my broken wrist. Although it was hurt like hell, I would not let him take it away!

It is just a silver bracelet, not valuable at all. But probably because of the way I protected it with all I've got, he misunderstood that it is very precious.

Tears fell down my face uncontrollably because of the pain in my wrist. He kicked and punched me a few times, and I was too busy protecting my bracelet to even avoid it.

Then I heard the police siren from distance. Finally. I was lucky enough , or loud enough, for people to hear me. I guess he heard that too because he stunned for a second.

"You piece of s**t!" He swore at me, angrily kicked me really hard on my stomach. I flew backward. My back hit on the trash cans behind me before I collapsed on the ground. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him running off the alley. Just a few seconds later, some police cars chased after, the red and blue lights were flashing non-stop.

When the sound of the siren faded away, so did my consciousness.

\---

So that was it.

How long have I been laying here then?

Now I remembered that I was fighting with a crazy man. That was a really bad decision. I should have handed out my wallet I guess. So much for being a hero, Win.

Then I realize.

My bracelet!

Although my body is still in pain, at least my vision is coming back. I blink a few times to adjust, look around and saw it immediately. The chain was broken but the tiny silver bell is still there, thankfully.

But, this is bad.

Very bad.

I can even hear my mom's angry voice ringing in my head "This is exactly why I do not allow, Metawin! Look what you got into. How are you going to fix this, huh?"

How am I going to fix it?

Especially now, I am like... a mess.

Then I heard footsteps approaching. My nerves got intense again, my ears raised up. I want to bolt out of here!

A black shadow totally covers my body.

The next thing I know was my scream. I don't want to die, please don't kill me. Somebody, please help!!!!

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

The shadow softly said. In a split second, I have a thought pop up in my mind that it is such a nice and calm voice to hear. I cannot see his face since he is turning his back to the light. But by his shadow, he looks tall and lean.

I stunned. But my heart is racing right now and my body is shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" He slowly lowers his body.

Instinctively, I tried my best, despite the painful ankle, to move backward as much as possible, to stay further than his arm's reach. Probably the way I moved looks so hard and painful, he recognizes that I am hurt.

"Oh no, your leg is broken. Don't move, it will hurt more." He softly gently tries to talk to me.

"..." Something in his voice and the way he talks calm me down. He is sitting still on his one knee, waiting for my response.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He slowly reaches out his hand toward me.

"..." No, no, no, no, no man. Do not touch me!

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," he repeated.

Part of me knows that this man will not hurt me. But the other part still resists him. I hate when people touch me, got me really nervous and anxious.

"Let me take you to the doctor, na?"

"..."

I heard him sigh and mumble, "What kind of terrible person would leave a hurting bunny in an alley like this? Unbelievable!"


	2. Vachirawit

_**\- Bright's POV -** _

"Bright, Table 2 is done," P'Mil told me while preparing another order.

Recently, the weather is getting colder. And on such a sunny Saturday afternoon like today, many people would love to stop by our bakery shop. All tables were full of people quietly chatting here and there. A few were lining up for takeout orders. There was "Instagram" by DEAN playing as background music. We were embraced by the warm and inviting aroma of freshly brewed coffee, mixed with the sweetness of newly baked cake. The shop was filled with sunlight. 

If I had a moment to take a break, I might be able to see the rays pierce through the glass windows.

There were just four of us serving today: P'Mil as the bartender, his mom took care of the baking, and Giggie and I shared the tables. So, while Giggie was busy greeting and talking to the new takeout customers, I quickly grabbed the tray with two cups of Special Milk Tea, a Black Forest cake and a Red Velvet cake for the two girls sitting at table 2. I politely asked to confirm their order, before placing the drinks and cakes on the table.

"Enjoy! Let me know if you need anything else." I said.

"Thank you."

When I was about to leave the table, I heard one of them call me back.

"Actually, may I ask you something?"

I turn back and notice the girl sitting next to her is blushing.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Sorry Phi*, I hope you don't mind, but my friend wants to ask if you have a girlfriend yet. If not, could you give her your LINE?" She looks up at me, waiting for my answer.

_(*A/N: in Thai, people use 'Phi' to call anyone older than them, both men and women.)_

Ever since I started working at this bakery shop, this situation has happened so many times. Some are shy and leave notes at the bar before they leave. Some are more straightforward, like these two for example. I'm not against it at all, I just don't feel comfortable giving my contact to people I barely know. And my answer would always be...

"I haven't. But I have someone I like already."

And it always works well.

After saying that, I gave her a soft smile then rushed back to the bar.

\---

"I have someone I like already---" P'Mil, the bartender and also the owner of this shop, teased me. The fun fact is we come from the same hometown, and we went to the same high school. Therefore, although we haven't had a chance to meet back then, he still considers himself my senior. He also went to the same university as mine but he graduated in Business. As for me, I am a third-year student in Veterinary studies. My dream is to open my own clinic and help as many stray animals as I can.

"You know that I'm just saying." I chuckled

"Oh? Are you really?" He gave me a sly smile. I didn't respond to that question, and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head instead. P'Mil is a very nice man and he has been like my big brother.

Although my mom has a small clothing shop in our hometown and assured me that she can cover my fees, I insisted that I wanted to share the burden even just a little. She has been working hard to raise me, so I always do everything I can to support her financially. I was lucky enough to get a small scholarship that covers part of my tuition, and with this part-time job, I was able to pay my rent and keep myself from starving.

I have worked at the bakery part-time since I got into university. P'Mil took me in because - as he said - he is 'my senior, and a senior will always take care of his junior.' I didn't know anything about bartending, so P'Mil taught me and let me practice with all the tools and ingredients he has in the shop. He also helped me a lot in adjusting to a new life in this big city, and I am grateful for that. The shop has become my second home. It is small, but it is well-known as one of the best bakeries in the area. Also, the decoration is very cozy and pretty, which attracts a lot of students from the schools nearby to come and check-in.

\---

"Hey Bright, are you done?" P'Mil asked while I was cleaning the tables. We usually close at 9, and then P'Mil will check for the late delivery order. Normally, we will still accept some late delivery orders after closing time if we still have cake available. I sometimes help him if it's on my way home.

"Almost, Phi." I finished up and took off my apron. "Do we have any orders today? Need my help?"

"Yeah, a few. I can take care of them I think." He was still busy looking at the delivery notes and arranging them so that he could deliver later. I went to the counter, next to him, and started packing the confirmed orders.

When the packing is done, I realized that most of the addresses are close to each other, except one. "P'Mil, this one is in the new condos near my place. The others seem to be on the other side of the city. Do you want me to take it?" I asked.

"Oh really?" He double-checked the packages. "Are you sure? I don't mind deliver it myself, tho. Shouldn't you go straight home? I heard that the area is... erm, complicated recently."

"You mean the criminal? Yeah, I heard that they spotted him around. But the police said they have sent more people. There shouldn't be any problem then."

I read about this on the news lately. The fact that there is a prison breaker, who has such a crazy look in his eyes, wandering around in the city seems frustrating, if not terrifying. However, I have trust in the police. They have been keeping our city safe all this time, and now they are doing their best to protect us. All I need to do now is just be a little bit more careful and alerted than usual. Just enough to be aware of what, or who, is around.

Otherwise, I feel safe in my city.

\---

So, I'm helping P'Mil with the one order that is pretty close to my place. Because the weather is chilly today, I don't have to worry too much about the cake melting. I drive slowly, enjoying the cool breeze touching my skin. Breathing it in feels like chewing minty gum, but less of sweetness and more of freshness.

They've just built these condos so there haven't been many businesses open in the area yet. There are only a few stores along the street but most of them are closed by now. Only the food court, for people who work in night shift, and the convenience store at the street corner are still open. The street is embraced by the warm yellow light from the street lamps along the way. Not everyone is driving as slowly as I am, but none of them are going fast either. Sometimes, when a car with an open window passes by, I can hear their music playing from distance.

If there were no street lights, I can probably see the stars shining on today's clear sky.

This area always has such a tranquil vibe, that just being here gives me some peace of mind. My apartment is just 5 minutes drive away, ahead, from the crossroad where I am waiting for the light to turn green right now. But I need to turn right first for the delivery.

\---

It only took me 15 minutes to deliver. The customer was super nice and I didn't even have to wait more than 5 minutes. And now I can't wait to be back in my apartment, to sit on my small balcony and enjoy the night. Maybe with a cup of hot chocolate, too?

But, life is full of possibilities. and now there is a possibility that I won't be home anytime soon. Riding towards the crossroad, I start seeing more people. Some are from the houses on the two sides of the road, curiously poking their head out of their windows. A few are in front of their door, sharing words as if something just happened. Many others are on the street, just like me, are now stopped by a police officer.

"Sorry for the inconvenience everyone." The officer informs anyone who has just arrived, including me. "We've just caught the prison breaker and need to make sure that everything is under control so the road will be temporarily blocked but it won't be long."

I saw many police vehicles parking ahead. The red and blue lights are flashing in silence. I heard some policemen yelling from distance. I think they caught the man but haven't taken him yet. So as long as he is still around, they block the way to keep everyone safe.

I will just have to patiently wait for a little bit more then.

I take my motorcycle close to the sidewalk and rest on it while waiting. Because I have nothing to do, I look around some more. I'm looking at a house with white walls, and on their second floor, there is a huge balcony full of green plants. The plants are lightly shaded warm yellow because of the decorative string lights hanging above them. All of their windows are glasses with black frames.

_Wish I had enough money to get Mom a nice house like that._

My gaze wanders around and towards what seems to be a small alley. Was it a dead-end? No one appears to be driving that way nor any police guarding it. It looks to be just an alley where they collect and keep the trash for the area, but I swear I see something is flickering. Like there is something there that caught the light and reflected, but the next moment when I try to look more carefully, nothing happens.

So I get curious.

I lock my motorcycle, take the keys and walk to the other side of the street and into the alley. Everyone is still fixated on the police, so no one should care about a random guy suddenly wanting to walk into a nearby alley.

It is between a barbershop and a small food shop, probably only open in the daytime. The streetlight hardly reaches the end of it, so I can only vaguely see a huge bin and some trash cans at the back.

Until I notice the flashy thing I saw earlier. I walk closer.

It is a silver chain with a little bell, and it seems broken. Next to it on a bunch of clothes is...

...a white fluffy bunny!

I can feel my blood is boiling from head to toe. Even my face starts feeling hot. Anger is slowly possessing me. Who could have done this? Leaving a bunny! In the trash alley! On a bunch of cloth!!!

"Hey, are you okay?" I say as I slowly kneel down, trying my best not to move too fast or suddenly so that the little puff won't freak out. By the look in its eyes, I think it must have been abused by the previous owner or other humans. Its leg also looks a little off, probably got injured somehow. Based on what I know, a broken leg for a bunny could lead to a... very bad situation. I need to take it to the vet as soon as possible.

"Your leg is broken. Don't move." I try to keep my voice calm and gentle as much as possible as I talk to the little puff. I know that it is scared, if not freaked out, to be left here alone with a hurting leg like that. I reach out but it starts trembling and moves further away from me.

That frustrates me too since it will hurt him more. I need to take the bunny to the vet asap but I can't even touch it without making the wound worse. "Hey, bunny. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

I don't know if the puff understands what I said, but it calms down a bit. So I keep repeating while trying to get closer while being gentle as much as I can.

"I won't hurt you."

"Let me help you, okay?"

It took a while for me to finally calm the poor baby down and be able to pick it up. And, oh, it is a 'him!' I wrap him with the shirt that he was laying on earlier, and plan to check for a vet open this late.

I also pick up the chain. I know it sounds strange, but I think somehow the little guy is really attached to it. He kept trying to move closer to the chain, despite his hurting leg. At first, I thought he was trying to reach me. He was crawling towards me, and I was so worried that he will make it worse.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. I'll take you to the vet now. You'll be fine." I said as I picked him up. The little puff suddenly released chaos on me. He was kicking and trying hard to escape that I was so scared I might break his bones. He became strangely strong, which made me fall backward, on my butt.

And I sat on something. The silver chain.

What is even weirder is that the little puff stops fighting with me. Not sure if he has calmed down, or he just got really tired after a crazy fight with me and finally gave up. I have no idea.

But anyhow, I take the chain with me. With the bunny, wrapped in a shirt, in my arm, I walk back to my motorcycle. The policemen sorted everything out probably a while ago because I notice that some police cars have left and we are allowed to start moving. Now, I just need to find a 24/7 vet.

\---

It's almost 11:30 pm.

We are now at a vet. I had to contact half of my friend list to finally find one that is still open in the area. They ask about the situation but I can't help much with that. I told them what happened, his condition when I found him and ever. Since he is not mine, they said I can just leave him for them to take care of, and I can come back later if I want to.

Usually, I don't go out this late and I actually got really tired already. But I don't have the heart to leave the puff alone. Besides, I know that sometimes, if it's a stray animal, especially a rabbit, and is in bad shape, they won't try to save them. Therefore I insist to stay. So, the staff takes the bunny in for treatment and asks me to wait outside.

I really hope that his leg is ok. It didn't look good earlier.

While waiting, I took out the chain to look at it since I have nothing else to do. There's nothing special about, it to be honest. The only thing that stands out is a small bell. Weirdly, it doesn't ring at all. There is a tiny letter carved on it, and I can't tell if it's an M or a W.

Anyhow, I'll keep it safe, in case it actually belongs to someone.

About 20 minutes later, right at the moment I think I'm about to pass out, the vet finally walks out of the treatment room.

"Hey! Things went well. He's such a tough boy and it's all good. Such a lucky boy! A normal bunny probably won't survive in that condition. We've done everything we could and he will only need to be checked up after 3 or 4 days."

"Okay." That sounds relieving to me.

After that, the receptionist guides me through some paperwork just so they can keep a record of the case. The woman kindly and briefly explains the forms as well as why I need to fill them in. I have nothing against that, so I just do whatever needs to be done.

"I know that he's not yours, so don't worry, we will take care of him. I believe we have a spot for him to recover."

"What happens next? I mean, when he recovers, what will happen?"

"It really depends. Probably someone will adopt him, or he will stay at an animal rescue center."

I don't know if it is the nighttime that ignites my decision, my lack of sleep, or the unexpectedness of bumping into a little injured bunny that created the sudden crash in my brain.

The next thing I know is...

"Can I bring him home with me?"


	3. No Choice

**_\- Win's POV -_ **

I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that my bracelet is safe, the stranger took me to a vet and my ankle got treated.

I _cannot_ believe that crazy man actually broke my wrist just for a freaking bracelet. Although it is very important to me, it is not a precious or luxury piece of jewelry. It's just... Mom gave it to me since I was very small, and it has been like my guardian angel since then.

If a bunny can sigh, mine would have been a very, very deep one.

Anyhow, since they took care of me well and my healing ability is much faster than many other creatures, I will be fine in no time. I also have food and water prepared for me, thank God, because the last time I ate was half a day ago already.

But now, I have a lot of bad news.

I don't have my bracelet with me. They put me in a rabbit cage. And the man who took me here is nowhere to be found.

A woman in a white shirt, probably the nurse, gave me some hay in the bowl in front of me. She looks familiar, I think that is one of the staff who treated me earlier. She also mentioned something about me _'going home'_ , before she left the room and turned all the lights off, but I have no clue what she was talking about.

Tons of thoughts are spinning in my head, non-stop, and all at once.

How do I get out of here now? Where is the man? How can I get my bracelet back? What if the man throws it away? What if he never comes back? I really hope he didn't do that because he seems kind earlier. But if it is the case, I'll at least need to head back to my apartment, or the shop.

But I have no clue where this place is. Or how I do so in this little rabbit body.

Not to mention the only food I have now is some kind of hay, which tastes like... _hay_. I don't know how my other rabbit fellas are able to eat this extremely dry and plain stuff. But now, I have no choice. I'd rather chew it than be starved.

I forced myself to eat a bit, just enough to stop my stomach from growling.

I haven't done this for so long.

Probably it is the silence of the darkness that makes me feel a bit lonely. Or the fact that I am all alone in a small rabbit cage and the room is so quiet. Or the smell of the hay reminds me of the meadow in front of our house.

I kind of miss my hometown.

\---

_"Why can't I just have the veggie soup you made Mama?" If a kit could pout, I was pouting a lot. Why do rabbits have so many dietary restrictions?_

_I mean like, soooooo maaaannyyyyyy._

_The only thing that I was allowed to eat was hay. And it had to be a specific type because otherwise, according to Mama, my stomach would be really upset._

_But being in this form and banned from Mama's delicious dishes, I was really upset._

_"Metawin, you know the drill." Mom gently patted my head. "It won't be long, when you're back to your human form, you can eat whatever you want, how about that? Be patient, baby."_

_"Why can't I just stay in my human form all the time, Mama?" Our kitchen was filled with the aroma of her soup. She was busy preparing the food, while there I was, chewing hay and imagining that I was eating her dishes._

_"Because it will take time to train and control your transformation, sweetie."_

_"But Mama you saw it! I did it perfectly." My instructor always gave me a lot of compliments on how I had progressed. While the others were still struggling with the pain and stability, I was not. "'Mama, it's not even hurt anymore. You said when I can transform without suffering from it, it means I am ready!"_

_I heard her sigh, "You're a good baby, and one of the best. But not yet sweetie. Not yet."_

\---

I probably drifted off for a while. I dreamt about the meadow I used to run wild on and about my family. Now I'm exhausted. My whole body is still hurt after the last transformation. The wound is painful indeed, but it is nothing compared to the pain of the shift. Imagine having every single bone cracking at the same time. That's how it feels like when the shift happens.

They are able to help with my ankle but there is nothing they can do with this. Besides, I don't think they can even diagnose.

_What time is it?_

My sight is blocked. All I can see is whatever is in front of the cage, which is another cage. But still, the room is too dark for me to see what is in there. The only light source comes from the bulb in the lobby.

The cage is so uncomfortable. Well, I appreciate that they tried their best to comfort me with clean clothes and hay for bedding, but it only makes me miss my soft bed badly. If I were better, I might not end up in such a situation as the one I am in right now.

The good thing about being a little white fluffy bunny is that you will be one of the cutest things that makes people go _'Awww'_ whenever they see you. And the downside? You are nothing but a little cutie and totally useless! I always feel extremely anxious in my rabbit form, which also makes me feel really mad. Because I feel helpless - like there's nothing I can do.

Right now, I won't have to worry about another shift coming soon since I am so tired and in pain. But what if I can't get out of here? What will happen if I suddenly switch while in the cage, or in front of someone else?

Although I know this is not the time to blame anyone, even myself, I still can't help but do so.

I keep wondering. Why am I such a loser? Being a Therian who can't even control his own form, nor the shift.

Maybe my life lately has been way better than I thought. I forgot how sulky I really am.

I was born a Therian. We are human, or were born as one, but we are able to shift to another form. This is varied between different people. ' _It is the true form of your soul',_ they said.

Mama said it's a blessing. Well, since she's a tiger then obviously it is whatever she said. But mine? This is a curse.

Our people live not too far away from the city. No one knows when or how it happened. At our place, the kids are all home-schooled because they are unstable and might shift randomly depending on their emotions. Growing up it will be more controlled, and we can then start blending in when we turn 16. We can go to college and work with humans, and be just like one of them if we really want to.

I also went to the city, but not for studying. My family has a company producing food and treats for many kinds of pets, so I decided to open a small pet shop. And since I can low-key communicate with other animals, I can help my customers pick up their pets or give advice in many cases. The shop is small but it runs well. What I love the most is that I can meet other people, and live like a true human being. I am living my best life.

Well, until now.

_I should have listened to P'May._


	4. Crushed

**_\- Win's POV -_ **

Have you ever felt lost in time? Like you have no idea what time or which day is it, or how many days have passed?

It feels like I have been in this cage forever. I have never seen the man again, not to mention my bracelet. The only person I get connected with is the same staff who comes and feeds me _every_...

_I can't tell the time anymore._

The pain is going away, which is supposed to be a good sign, but I start worrying even more. Because once I'm in a good enough condition, I might shift back into a human. And in this situation, it will create chaos for sure.

I even thought about cracking another bone myself to prevent the shift from happening, but at the same time, I don't know if it's worth it.

Will he ever come back with my bracelet?

\---

"Hey little warrior, ready to go?"

I slowly and lazily open my eyes as I hear a familiar voice. The woman who always fills up my bowl shows up and is excitedly asking this. I am still light-headed from a nap that is just another one among a thousand naps I took here and there recently, I can't quite catch up yet.

_Go to where?_

She is opening the cage for the first time! My very first thought is _I have to get out of here._ And so, with all the strength that a little bunny can have, I bolt out.

But to no avail.

"Uh-oh not so fast, honey." the woman says as she quickly catches me. "Don't be scared. It's time to go home."

What the peep is she saying? Home? Which home? How does she know my....

_Wait a second..._

_Am I adopted?_

_..._

_Oh no no no no._

Getting adopted is the very last thing I want. I mean, think about it. I might just freak people out badly if I suddenly shift and be naked, you know?

Aside from the fact that I have an injury, the truth is I'm really bad at using my rabbit form to do anything. I don't feel the need of shifting into a useless little puff so I barely spend my time practicing. And now is the time to pay for the mistakes.

It's like when you are really, really sick, and all you can do is stay in bed. You want to reach out to grab something, or even just sit up to drink some water. You think you can do that, and in your imagination, it can be done pretty easily. But in fact, you can't even move your hand.

That is the situation between me and this body in a nutshell.

\---

The woman puts me in a smaller and portable cage. So it is true. Someone is going to take me 'home', but not mine. Hello? Have you guys ever asked if we little animals wished to go or not? I demand my freedom, please!

But the weird thing is I haven't seen anyone else but the staff who was feeding me. People usually check out. You know, do some meet and greet first before the adoption, don't they? Or did they do that while I was sleeping?

The cage is so small I can barely see anything from inside, and since she is moving, I feel a little bit dizzy. It's like you are on the bus and the driver is having a bad day, I guess. I'm not used to being carried here and there like this.

She places the cage on some surface that seems like a low table. I'm trying to peek to see what is happening and also to check out my new 'owner.' I have to raise all ears to catch what they are talking about with others.

"Here are some documents to sign. He should be fine by now but give us a call if you need help." Said one lady.

They are probably doing some final paperwork. I can hardly see anything, but I still manage to find a man with black hair and a white hoodie who seems to be adopting me. He looks tall and lean, but I can't tell much just by peeking through the tiny holes on the cage's side.

After a while, someone eventually picks me up, and I heard a man talking in a close distance. "Thanks so much, I'll let you know if anything happens. Take care!"

"You too, sweetie. Take care!"

He is bidding goodbyes to the staff at the clinic as he is taking me out. His voice is low and firm, sweet and warm, and familiar. I think I heard it before but there is no bell ringing in my mind.

\---

The ride was quiet as he barely talked with the driver, except when needed. Hearing him say his address out loud made me almost cry.

I think my life just hit rock bottom, so it must go up now. Because his house is in my neighbourhood!

_Click._

The door opens and he steps inside. So this is my new and temporary home. I sniff to find a light scent of roses dissolving into the fresh and clean air. The room is bright and full of golden light. So it's probably in the late afternoon now, isn't it?

While my mind is still wandering and trying to process everything, he brings me along and places the cage on the floor. From the inside, I can see a part of the set up in front of me that looks like a rabbit's house.

"Come out, baby. We're home." The soft voice again.

 _Should I?_ Well, I probably should, right? If I want to get out of here and find a way back home then I need to get out of this tiny cage first.

And so, I carefully crawl forward and try my best not to hurt my leg again. First thing first, I am actually amazed at how this man set everything up here. He has a rabbit house in cream color with a crimson roof. The soft rug is carrying my feet, and the area is surrounded by a white fence. It looks like a comfy place for a rabbit. But the point is, that rabbit house comes from the one and only pet shop in-town named ' _Metawin's_ '.

Because I am the one who built this rabbit house. I look around and my eyes finally stop at him.

"Welcome home, bud!" He smiles brighter than the blue sky, and I think my heart just skips a beat.

It's him.

*****

_Ding~ Ding~_

Bright walked into the shop, a little bit nervous. Not because it is his first time being here, but the first time he is actually going to buy something.

"Hello, how can I help- Oh, P'Bright!" The boy at the counter happily greeted when he saw Bright walk in.

"Hey! How're you doing?"

"Still good! What brings you here? We didn't order anything today? Are you getting something?"

Bright lives around here, so he helped P'Mil deliver in this area a lot. And especially this shop. They would be diamond customers if the cafe ever had a ranking board like that. Bright always volunteers to go whenever they order something.

Well, just because.

They are in his neighbourhood anyway, aren't they?

"Yeah, I finally decide to have a pet now."

"You what? Oh my gosh, really?! You've always talked about it! What will you get? I can help pick up stuff!" The boy got excited as if the one who is having a new pet is him. "Did you get a cat? You've always said you wanted a cat."

The one at the counter is First, a part-time worker here and Bright's junior at the university. They are studying in the same program.

"Actually, it's a rabbit," Bright genuinely smiled, thinking about all of the coincidences that led up to this moment. He's entering his last year, which means less homework to do but more practical placements, and also means more time at home. He literally just started considering having a pet in the house, and boom, he bumped into a little puff in the trash alley.

"Sweet!! What do you need? Bunny house? Food? Pence? I assume you haven't had anything at home, have you?"

"Yeah, I don't. But I can just look around by myself, you don't have to..."

"No, P'Bright! You are the customer now, of course I'll help!"

"Thanks, First."

Then First took him around the shop, he introduced all types of bunny houses, toys and food brands. He asked a lot of questions that he had no clue about (like how old is the bunny and which breed), but then they managed to choose a cute bunny house in cream colour with a crimson roof, a soft rug, a pack of healthy hay and a bowl for food.

"Didn't you say earlier that you were worried about having no time for a pet? Why now?" First asked while helping him check out.

"Well, yeah, I didn't intend to. But you won't believe this. I found a little bunny abandoned in a trash alley a few days ago. And he is injured. So, you know what, I think that is just how the universe set everything up for me."

"Oh wow," First looked like he was amazed for a second. "Not every day we find a bunny in an alley, huh? I mean, abandoned dogs and cats are pretty common, but bunny? I don't know."

"Did someone just mention a bunny? What's up?" A female voice suddenly interrupted both of them.

"Oh. Hi, P'May!" Bright greeted and smiled at the young lady.

The pet shop is sharing the entrance with a private vet, and P'May owns the vet part of it. This is such a win-win situation. When people bring their pets here for a check-up, they can buy whatever they need. Bright tried looking up the shop online once, both the shop and the vet have pretty high ratings from customers.

"P'May, P'Bright is buying housing and food for his new rabbit. He found it in a trash alley, can you believe that?" It took less than a second for First to fill P'May in because he was excited. Bright used to be really overwhelmed with his constant cheerfulness, but he's a lot more comfortable now.

Bright couldn't help but chuckle when thinking about it again, the night he met bunny. P'May went quiet, and for a moment Bright thought there was something in her unblinking stare that made him feel like he did something suspicious.

But then the moment passed, and it was just her gentle and soft smile as usual. "Oh really? Good for you."

He was taking out his wallet to pay when P'May suddenly, "Wow, pretty bracelet. Where did you get that?"

None of them, Bright or First, understood what she meant, and they both looked at her, frustratedly, until Bright looked down and found the bracelet on the floor. The one he found with the bunny. He didn't realize that it fell out of his bag, it must have when he pulled out his wallet.

Bright picked it up.

"Oh, this one? It's just a gift." Bright didn't know what was worse, to lie for no reason, or to tell them the truth that this bracelet belonged to the injured bunny. Whatever the case, he made his choice at that moment.

He knew that he did nothing wrong, and neither P'May or First seemed to be the judgemental type. But then P'May looked at the bracelet in his hand, raised an eyebrow and stared at him again. That suddenly made him nervous, "Is there a problem?" _Did she think I stole it? Or did she know whose it belonged to?_ The thoughts flashed through his mind like bullets. Could he have been imagining them? He did get little sleep last night...

"I didn't know that you wear jewelry." P'May chuckled, "Anyhow, I heard you say your new bunny is injured? Is it ok?"

"Oh yes, I managed to get him to the vet in time. He's fine now. I'll bring him home today afternoon. That's why I have to buy all of these now."

"I'm right here if you need any help. You can bring him here for a check-up anytime, okay?"

"Yes Phi. I will."

Bright took all of his packed stuff and bid his friends goodbye.

"Don't you think you are being too obvious, P'May?" First teased when Bright left.

"I don't get what you mean, Nong*." P'May raised her eyebrows.

_(*T/N: In Thai, Nong is to call people who are younger.)_

"First of all, you order cakes and drinks from that shop literally once every week if not more. Second of all, you asked a lot about him. And thirdly, since when do you have interests in bracelets and jewelry and whatever?" First asked.

"First of all, cakes and drinks are between me and Win. And second of all, you got things all wrong, Nong."

First made a face of 'as if I believe you' then he made his way to the shelves to rearrange products and do his job.

May looked at the door that Bright walked out for a long time before she went back to her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think about the story :")


	5. Side W#1: 7 things I hate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a side note from Metawin

If you ever thought being a Therian, and specifically a rabbit one, is something a blessing then consider my list of why I can't stand being in this form.  
  


**#1** **Bad taste**

I can barely eat anything but hay. Can you imagine living without eating sushi once you tried it and it's sooooo gooood and now you are craving it but you have to chew extremely dry and plain grass?

No fun.  
  


**#2 People are too touchy**

Excuse me?! I'm a grown man here. No touching please!

If you see any lovely animals around, please consider whether they want you to touch them or not. Who knows? There might be one like me out there.  
  


**#3** **Emotional expressions are limited.**

In general, I can hardly show my real emotions. The best thing I can do is turn my back to people to say that I hate them/ I'm mad at them/ Do not touch me. Or if I'm really scared, I might stomp loudly. When I'm nearly dying (or thought I might be) I can do nothing but scream in high pitch.

But then, not everyone is aware of boundaries.  
  


**#4** **Side effects is even worse than a hangover**

Extremely sensitive sense gave me migraines days later after the shift. Not to mention the pain I came through every time I have to shift. It's like I got hit by a truck and then got ran over.

Just a slight thought about that gives me shivers.  
  


**#5** **Mentally exhausted**

Being highly and constantly anxious all the time pissed me off because I'm nothing like that as a human.  
  


**#6** **Bad communications**

Being a rabbit means Imm unable to talk to people. Or to comfort them when needed. To be there for them and show that I care about them, not suddenly disappear for days without a word.  
  


**#7** **Useless**

I hate being useless, weak and a coward, but I can't help being that way as such a small and harmless animal.

I hate it when I can't control myself.

And there will be a point that I actually have to question myself.

_Am I really as brave and courageous as I thought I am, or am I naturally a coward?_


	6. Mission Possible

**_\- Win's POV -_ **

_"Will he be ok?" I heard a familiar voice cry desperately, and although I didn't know what was happening, it tore my heart apart still._

_"Will my child be ok?" And as she kept crying and asking the same question, I realized that it is..._

_"Mama?"_

_"Oh my god baby you're awake." She cheerfully exclaimed in tears. The surroundings seemed quite full of people and voices but I could barely recognize anyone or what they were talking about. I could only see my Mama's teary face with a smile of sadness._

_I wished I could wipe her face and tell her that I'm ok, but my body was so heavy, and even breathing made me struggle._

_Then the scene suddenly changed to a dark forest._

_Singing crickets. Shining stars. Sparkling fireflies._

_The moon was big and bright. I was sitting with someone and we were talking about something, must have been very funny because the person next to me started giggling. It was nice, at first, then out of a sudden, something appeared. Its eyes were blood red. Our bodies are covered by its dark and spiky shadow._

_And it was like the whole world turned upside down. I could hear myself panting in panic while the other screaming and crying, "You said you would protect me!"_

_I can feel it. That I'm the one to blame._

_"Liar!"_

_A loud and scary snarl._

And I wake up. Gasping for air.

The universe really knows how to set everything up. As if staying in my rabbit form hasn't been miserable for me enough, I now have nightmares and insomnia too.

*

I've been staying with my new human for about two weeks. His name is Bright, a veterinary student. He's like a chocolate fudge cake with a soft smile, sweet voice, and seems extremely good at comforting others.

But no matter how sweet he is, and how hard he has tried to make me comfortable in my new home, there is one problem he will never be able to help with.

My transformation.

The full moon is coming. I can see it getting rounder when looking up at the sky through the window in Bright's bedroom, in all of my sleepless nights. The brighter the moon, the clearer I can sense the link between me and the energy of my bracelet. I know he keeps it somewhere in this room, just not yet knowing exactly where.

Bright has a small apartment so he utilizes a bunch of organizers, drawers and boxes. There are three drawers under his bed, his desk has two more. He uses an open clothes rack instead of a wardrobe, but he also has some boxes neatly placed at the bottoms. And then shelves, racks on the war, etc.

I wish my life right now is as half organized as his room, I would be so pleased.

And to make my wish come true, I need to find my bracelet. The closer to the full moon, the stronger the connection. But it is time-sensitive because I might turn during or right after the full moon happens.

So my brilliant plan is to try my best to get closer to him, so eventually he stops putting me back behind those fences, every time he catches me outside. Then I will stay around his bedroom as much as possible until I can finally find exactly where he kept my thing.

This is what I call _The Moon Protocol: Bring Back My Freedom._

And it worked so far. Perhaps he got tired of putting me back 10 times a day because I can always magically escape. Also, I don't destroy any furniture like other house bunnies. So, he took off the fence, and let me be wherever in the house I would like to be. I found myself spending most of my time in his room.

*

I know that I was whining and complaining a lot about being a bunny. But recently, I realized that there might be some moments where I have a second thought.

Probably this is not as bad and useless as I thought it is.

For example, right now, when I watch Bright sleeping.

His bed is right next to a glass window facing the East. And so, when the first light of the day glides up the sky, I can see it slowly and gently touching him too. Then sunshine warm and soft will dance on his body. And when the naughty sunlight suddenly teases him by covering his eyes, he will sleepily frown his sharp eyebrows, crunch his straight nose and curl his upper bow-shaped lips.

This scenery is the saviour of all the nightmares and insomnia I have recently.

And when he slowly opens his eyes to see me chilling on the bed next to him, he will smile the softest smile.

"Morning baby, why are you always up so early?" He greets me with his morning husky voice, reaches toward me and stops right before touching my fluffy head. And I will raise my neck a little bit, just enough to touch his fingertips so that he can slightly stroke my head. It is our secret agreement.

Sometimes if he is feeling energetic that day, he will also rise from his bed to give me a hush kiss.

And I will let him be.

There are also days I come closer to cuddle with him or to sit on his chest, and he will pretend that he doesn't like it and complain about how heavy I am while adjusting his position so that I can comfortably rest on him

I couldn't sleep again last night. My mind was at five different places at the same time and it exhausted me. I wonder... Do I have dark circles if I'm a bunny?

"Why are you so cute, Bunny?"

Normally, I will hate and be mad when people touch and pet me, as I feel humiliated - like I'm so small and no one ever cares if I want their touch or not. But Bright is so different. He is patient and respectful, always waits for me to come to him instead of just grabbing me like his pet.

He sees me as a friend.

"Come on, Bunny, it's Saturday. Let's sleep in na?"

Good sleep is my most tempting treat at the moment. I look at his dreamy eyes. They are patiently waiting for my response. And so, I came closer to snuggle next to his body. Bright moves a little bit, turns his body toward me and curls slightly around me. This position makes me feel like I am being totally embraced by him. I feel at peace. Bright smells like Mama's morning fresh bread I used to wake up with when I was small. The clean, slightly sweet and yeasty aroma embraces me with warmth and protection.

With his presence, I fall asleep easier.

So, that's the peak of being a little puff. I mean, imagine having a grown-up man sitting by your bed and staring at you when you wake up, that would probably freak people out.

Probably would freak Bright out.

*

About a week after bringing me home, Bright brought me to the vet to check my leg again. I'm not fond of the hospital, but the vet is even worse. Although I understand they are just doing their job, I still feel uncomfortable whenever they come near and do something. I barely know these people. It's my instinct to stay away from strangers.

Bright put me in a cute carrier backpack, designed like a rocket with a round and big window made of plastic so I can see everything from the inside. We were sitting in the cab, and he was holding me on his lap in his backpack.

We arrived sooner than I thought. Bright gently picked up my carrier and didn't forget to thank the taxi driver before leaving.

The surroundings were too familiar. We were at...

"P'Bright! Are you here for the check-up? P'May told me you will come." A male voice cheerfully exclaimed. "Oh my... he is so adorable! Can I touch him?"

_No, First. No touchy touchy._

I recognized my part-time student worker - First. I gave the young man a deadly glare (aggressive as much as a bunny could). First still looks at me, full of excitement and interest. I have told him soooo many times that he needs to stay calmer around small animals because I can literally feel the extreme anxiousness from our little customers. But most of the time, he still can't help it.

So Bright brought me to the vet behind my shop. I didn't prepare to see P'May, not even dare to dream about this coincidence. But then I was there. Although I wasn't sure she would be able to help me with anything, at least I knew I wouldn't have to fight alone anymore. Part of me feels saved.

"You might need to get his permission, not mine." Bright laughed, pointed at me, "He's a picky baby, doesn't like people to pet him."

"Oh..." First pouted, slightly disappointed. But then he was immediately back to his cheeky face, "Let me inform P'May. She's having another client now. But you can check out the shop while waiting. I'll let you know."

First was gone like a flash, as usual. God knows how I missed my shop and everyone.

About 5 minutes later, it was our turn to see the vet. Bright, still holding me on his lap, briefly told P'May everything he knew about my condition before handing me to her.

"You can just wait outside or leave him here and come back later if you are in a hurry," P'May told him.

"That's okay, I can wait outside," Bright said, looking at me again, then left.

Now, when only me and P'May are in the room, I can finally...

_"Huuuuuuu. P'May, I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry."_

I cried the hell out of myself the moment P'May took me out of the backpack. Although all she could see from my rabbit eyes was a tiny bit of extra water, she knew that my soul was crying as if there is no tomorrow.

"Metawin! Pull yourself together and tell me what the heck has happened!" P'May whispered angrily, but I could sense that she cared a lot about me.

_"It was the guy... I was going home... Then he broke my arm. My bracelet was broken. I can't manage to switch back properly. Huhuuuuu..."_

I told her between sobbing sounds. All the stresses I carried all this time.

"Metawin, the fact that I can understand your bunny mind does not mean that I can understand the story if you keep sobbing like that. I was worried sick! What have you done?!" She was mad and scolded me like a mom would scold her kid for not listening to her words earlier. And I, as if I was her kid, kept sobbing because of the stupid things I have done. Then she sighed and gently stroked my bunny head. "There, there, don't cry na! I won't scold you anymore, na?"

I nodded. Then I took a deep breath, tried my best to tell her everything while she was checking my legs, and still couldn't help but sobbing softly here and there.

_"... So, now I'm staying with Bright. I will be able to get my thing back soon. I hope..."_

"Hmmm," She kept staring at me amusingly, raising both her left eyebrow and the corner of her lip. "I see," she said.

 _"P'May!"_ I exclaimed.

"What?"

_"Stop it!"_

"I didn't do anything."

_"Stop that face. Stop teasing me!"_

"I didn't. I just found it interesting. After all, you've been eyeing on him for a long time, Metawin."

She did the face again.

_"P'May!!!"_

"P'May," someone suddenly opened the door and interrupted when P'May about to say something, "Your next client is here. Sorry, I knocked but you didn't respond, were you talking to someone? Should I ask the client to wait for 5 more minutes?"

"Ah, sorry I was on the phone. Thank you, Nong. And yes please, I'll be done in 5 minutes."

First closed the door again.

"Alright Metawin, you are all good to go. The wound is healing really fast, as you may know. Are you sure you can handle this yourself? I can always tell Bright that you need to stay here and I will call you Mom..."

_"No. I shouldn't bother anyone else. I can handle it, Phi. I was just really glad to see you and to finally tell someone about everything. I was just overwhelmed."_

"I will take care of the shop, don't worry.” P'May stroked my head and planted a soft kiss on it. “Take care and good luck, baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the story so far? And what do you think that is going to happen next? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me via wattpad or Twitter @klawcisus hehe love you~


End file.
